BLACK BOX
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Cinta hanyalah lelucon dimatamu. Komitmen adalah perjanjian hitam diatas hitam yang hanya akan kau lupakan suatu saat. Kau belum siap untuk semua ini, Seungcheol... Aku yang bodoh karena ternyata selama ini tidak pernah ada kata 'kita' didalam hatimu." / JeongCheol - SeungHan / Threeshot / Old!fic(2014)-Remake! / M for sexual content included
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK BOX / Old!fic / Converted from 2Min to JeongCheol Ver.**

 **PDA Presents**

Support Casts:

Junhwi

Seokmin

Lee Jonghyun

Jung Younghwa

.

.

.

18 Maret 2014

"Bertengkar lagi?" Desahan nafas berat itu Jun anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Si pria bersurai brunette menata cangkir-cangkir yang telah ia cuci kedalam lemari counter, sambil memikirkan beberapa nasihat yang sebenernya terlalu sering ia lantunkan melalui nada tenornya. Jun hanya perlu menghapalnya kembali, kemudian mencegah beberapa hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti mulutnya yang akan berbusa karena terlalu sering berceramah soal cinta dan berbagai perkaranya yang hampir sama setiap minggu. Ya, hampir setiap minggu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jun melangkah menghampiri Jeonghan yang membaringkan kepalanya lesu diatas meja. Jun duduk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang berambut brunette panjang, meringis menyaksikan aura gloomy yang nampak jelas disekitar Jeonghan bagai awan kabut yang biasa muncul sebelum badai topan melanda Amerika Selatan. Ck, menyedihkan.

"Kau menyerahkan diri sebagai santapan malam, hah? Kepalamu itu sudah persis seperti sebuah hidangan, tergeletak lesu diatas meja makan."

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibir dan mengernyit sebal, dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jun yang balik memandangnya sendu sambil menopang dagu. Tahukah kau Kibum, Jeonghan malah jadi benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Hey, Jeonghan-ah.. Kalian bahkan bertunangan belum genap 2 minggu. Tapi kenapa masih sempat untuk bertengkar, huh?"

"Seungcheol tidak mencintaiku.."

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi dia memang benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Jun..." Jeonghan memanjangkan nadanya dan hampir berteriak kesal. Jun hanya mendengus maklum, membiarkan 1 menit berlalu percuma sampai akhirnya Jeonghan mau melanjutkan ceritanya.

Jun sudah sangat hapal dengan semua ini.

"Seungcheol... Choi Seungcheol... Dia..."

Alis Jun terangkat, tidak biasanya Jeonghan bercerita dengan terbata *karena biasanya Jeonghan akan mengomel panjang tanpa jeda dan memukul-mukul meja sebagai wujud kekesalannya terhadap Seungcheol* dan keburu menangis di awal cerita, atau tepatnya bahkan sebelum ceritanya dimulai.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kali ini pertengkarannya bukan karena Seungcheol yang tidak menelponmu selama 2 jam, atau Seungcheol yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya saat sedang jalan denganmu, atau karena Seungcheol terlambat menjemputmu, atau-"

"Seungcheol mencuri..."

"Pffttt.." Jun hampir saja meledakkan tawanya kalau saja jemari putihnya terlambat membekap mulut cherry itu. Hampir saja ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jeonghan sudah benar-benar terisak sekarang.

"Mencuri apa? Mencuri susu pisangmu? Atau lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman mahalmu itu, hah?"

"Lebih parah... Seungcheol mencuri malam pertama kami yang seharusnya terjadi setelah kami menikah..." Jeonghan menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dalam tundukan. Ia menangis, terisak, dan meracau aneh hingga yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Jun hanyalah nama Choi Seungcheol yang selalu mendapat penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Yah, ini kedengarannya memang buruk. Apalagi hal ini terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan yang sedang dijalani oleh seorang pria muda kuno bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Kau benar. Semua orang tahu bahwa sepasang gay tentu akan melakukan sex tak peduli harus menikah terlebih dahulu atau tidak.

Tapi semua akan berbeda jika kau memilih Jeonghan sebagai pasanganmu. Pemuda itu begitu menghargai keperjakaannya, dan baginya cinta tidak harus selalu disangkut pautkan dengan hubungan badan. Bagi Jeonghan persetubuhan intim adalah hal yang amat sakral. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat Jun pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana menghajar pria raksasa bernama Choi Seungcheol dan menceramahinya panjang lebar karena telah melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini.

"Sudahlah, Jeonghan-ah..." Jun menghela nafas, bersunggut iba dan menarik dua pergelangan tangan Jeonghan yang masih berusaha menutupi wajah tangisnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa saat itu Seungcheol sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol?"

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan air mata, membuat ringisan Jun semakin terdengar kentara.

"Kalian menonton blue film berdua?" Jeonghan menggeleng lagi.

"Lantas apa? Kau yang menggodanya?" Yah, itu pertanyaan paling konyol tapi, tak ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang dapat Jun pikirkan selain 3 hal itu. Jeonghan kembali menggeleng. Kali ini menggigiti belahan bawah bibirnya dan sesekali mencoba untuk membuka mulut.

"Saat itu Seungcheol dalam keadaan sangat sadar. Kami tidak pernah menonton Blue film berdua kecuali adegan sex di Titanic, dan tak pernah sekalipun muncul didalam benakku untuk mencoba menggodanya." Jeonghan menjawab dengan suaranya yang mulai serak. Dan jujur.

Ya, Jun tahu semua itu dan lantas? Apa sebabnya?

"Malam itu, tidak biasanya Seungcheol pulang begitu larut sampai-sampai aku memilih untuk tidur duluan sebelum ia sampai dirumah."

Jeonghan menggerakkan tangannya cepat menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipi pucatnya. Jun mendegarkan setiap perkataan Jeonghan dengan sabar.

"Setelah ia masuk ke kamar, Seungcheol membangunkanku dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tak pernah berpikir sikapnya yang begitu lembut malam itu akan berakhir dengan sex. Seungcheol sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Jun... Dia berubah..."

.

.

.

"Dia tertidur setelah seharian menangis. Ya Choi Seungcheol, kalau saja barusan Jeonghan tidak mengigau memanggil namamu, aku bersumpah tidak akan menelponmu untuk menjemputnya malam ini."

Jun bicara sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tatapan Jun mengekori gerakan Seungcheol yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh terlelap Jeonghan dari sofa apartementnya.

"Kau sudah membuatnya kecewa." Seketika Seungcheol menghentikan gerakannya saat kalimat itu mencuat dari mulut Jun. Jeonghan sudah berada digendongannya. Pria bersurai panjang itu nampak tenang dalam tidur, sama sekali tak terusik meski Seungcheol tengah mengangkat tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Jun bagai telak menampar Seungcheol, sampai rasanya jantung pria itu hendak jatuh kebagian paling dasar tubuhnya. Seungcheol hanya memandangi lekat wajah tertidur Jeonghan dengan sendu. Penampilan pria tinggi itu nampak tak baik hari ini. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, hanya saja dengan kemeja yang sudah tidak rapi dan rambut yang terlihat kusut. Buruk.

"Aku mencintainaya. Itu saja. Tidak ada alasan lain."

"Tapi kau kan tau kalau Jeonghan-ah-..."

"Sudahlah Jun. Ini kehidupanku.. Hubunganku dengan Jeonghan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir karena aku yang lebih tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Jeonghan bahagia."

Jun terdiam. Seungcheol membenarkan posisi gendongannya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartement. Jun hanya bisa mengekori langkah Seungcheol dan membukakan pintu untuknya keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jeonghan hari ini. Aku tahu, kau orang kedua yang Jeonghan butuhkan setelah diriku. Kuharap kau bisa tetap menjadi sahabat Jeonghan sampai seterusnya. Sampai jumpa."

Jun melongo didepan pintu. Ia mematut pandangannya pada sosok Seungcheol yang melangkah kokoh dengan tubuh Jeonghan yang terbaring digendongannya.

A-apa yang barusan terjadi? Choi Seungcheol... Ada apa dengan pria raksasa itu? Seungcheol tak biasanya bicara seformal dan seserius itu pada Jun. Tidak pernah kecuali saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan Jeonghan yang mengenalkan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Apa baru saja ia bertemu dengan Choi Seungcheol yang berbeda? Ada berapa Choi Seungcheol yang menjadi kekasih Jeonghan di dunia ini?

Jun menggelang kuat menyadarkan dirinya dari sekelebat pemikiran bodoh yang menari-nari di otaknya. Sudahlah. Mungkin karena malam sudah terlalu larut dan Seungcheol kelihatannya sudah sangat lelah sepulang dari kantornya dan langsung menjemput Jeonghan kesini. Yah, Jun baru ingat. Jeonghan sempat bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini Seungcheol selalu pulang tengah malam dan nampak stress akibat pekerjaannya di kantor.

.

.

.

Seseorang dari dalam rumah keluar dan segara membukakan pagar saat mobil Range Rover hitam milik Seungcheol tiba didepan pelataran. Stir pun mematah kekiri, langsung saja masuk dan mobil pun terparkir sempurna hanya dengan satu kali tancapan gas.

Seungcheol keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri pintu bagian kanan mobil. Ia mengeluarkan tubuh tertidur Jeonghan dan seorang pembantu rumah tangga langsung menutupkan pintu mobil itu untuknya. Jeonghan masih tetap terjaga bahkan sampai saat Seungcheol membaringkan raga kecil itu diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"Mianhae..." Seungcheol mengusap pelan dahi Jeonghan dan menyingkap helaian poni brunette yang menutupinya. Iris Seungcheol membening bagai tertutupi oleh embun. Perasaan sakit dari dadanya tiba-tiba naik dan membuatnya merasa pening. Ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana perasaan menyiksa ini bisa datang dan menggelayutinya. Seungcheol hanya takut... Takut kalau rasa gelisah ini merupakan pertanda adanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dan Jeonghan kelak.

Dan satu hal.

Seungcheol punya kabar tidak baik yang ia sendiri butuh waktu untuk bisa membicarakanya dengan Jeonghan. Tidak sekarang... Mungkin besok. Tapi Jun bilang Jeonghan sudah lelah menangis seharian ini. Apa Seungcheol masih tega untuk membuat kering air mata Jeonghan keesokan harinya juga?

"Maafkan aku, Angel... Kita harus menunda pernikahan kita.. Mungkin sampai tahun depan. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di luar Korea. Maafkan aku..."

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir sekaligus dari ujung kelopak Seungcheol. Ia merasa lubang udara di paru-parunya sudah semakin sempit. Seungcheol mengecupi punggung tangan Jeonghan berulang kali. Dirinya bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Jeonghan saat kenyataan ini harus ia dengar ketika fajar menyingsing esok hari.

Tapi tidak.

Tuhan menyaksikan semua ini diatas kuasanya.

Namun Jeonghan juga mendengarnya. Mendengar setiap ucapan Seungcheol, merasakan setiap sentuhan Seungcheol, dan mendengar setiap tangis pilu yang berasal dari pria itu.

Seungcheol menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangisan, sambil tetap menggengam tangan Jeonghan dan membuatnya basah oleh air mata.

Jeonghan telah mendengarnya. Ia tahu semua yang Seungcheol ucapkan malam ini. Pria pucat bertubuh kecil itu sekuat tenaga menahan reaksi aneh dari tubuhnya yang kini menegang dan kaku. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping kanan, berlawan arah dengan Seungcheol yang kini masih terisak sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas kini menutupi mulutnya yang mungkin saja akan mengeluarkan isakan pedih seperti Seungcheol.

Rasanya kebas. Jeonghan merasakan implusnya lumpuh dan paru-parunya bermasalah. Ia harap Seungcheol tak keburu bangun dari tundukannya dan membiarkan pria itu berpikir jika Jeonghan masih tertidur pulas saat ini dan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Jeonghan hanya tak mau kesedihan malam ini jadi seperti drama-drama yang ada televisi. Membayangkan dirinya yang menangis berpelukan dengan Seungcheol sampai pagi dan seolah-olah dunia akan runtuh karenanya.

Tapi sayangnya, kenyataan yang ia rasakan mungkin sama seperti drama murahan itu. Jeonghan benar-benar merasakan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang aktor sebagai "dunia runtuh" dan berharap bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata.

.

.

.

15 Maret 2014

Jam analog yang terpajang didinding kamar menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Mata berat yang dirasakan Jeonghan memaksanya membaringkan diri diatas ranjang, meski ia sama sekali tak ingin memejamkan mata sebelum ruang kosong disamping tempat tidurnya itu terisi.

Jeonghan memilin ujung kaus Mickey Mouse-nya dengan gusar, dengan tatapan yang tak lepas pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia hanya berharap beberapa menit dari sekarang pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Seungcheol pulang bersama raut lelahnya, membuat pria tinggi itu memilih untuk mengeluh dan bermanja sedikit pada Jeonghan malam ini. Ck... Bagaimanapun Jeonghan menyukai saat dirinya menenangkan Seungcheol dalam buaiannya, mengais lembut poni tunangannya itu sambil mengecup pipinya beberapa kali dalam baringan. Dengan begitu mereka akan terlelap sambil memeluk satu sama lain sampai cahaya matahari menembus jutaan serat pada tirai-tirai kamar.

Jarum detik yang terus bergerak menimbulkan nada intuisi yang membuat kelopak atasnya terasa semakin berat, membuai Jeonghan untuk segera mengistirahatkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi dengan cepat. Beberapa menit berselang, pintu mahoni bercat putih itu berdecit saat seseorang memutar knopnya. Jeonghan masih terlelap ketika Seungcheol pelan-pelan berjalan menghampiri sisi tempat tidur dan menempatkan tulang duduknya dipinggir ranjang.

"Angel..."

Suara bass minor itu mengalun pelan. Seungcheol menghantarkan tangan kokohnya membelai surai gelap Jeonghan dan mengusap keningnya dengan ibu jari.

Hal itu sukses membuat Jeonghan mengerang dan menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopaknya terbuka, hingga mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tersadar jika Seungcheol sudah berada disisi ranjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman teduh.

"Oh, Dear... Sudah pulang?"

Jeonghan berusaha bangkit dari baringannya, namun gagal. Seungcheol menahan kedua bahu Jeonghan hingga pria muda itu kembali menidurkan kepalanya diatas bantal.

"Sudah, kau berbaring saja.. Kau pasti lelah kan menungguiku pulang semalaman ini?"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mendegus pelan dan mengalah. Seungcheol terkikik kecil sambil mencubit ujung hidung mancung Jeonghan dengan gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Suara rendah Seungcheol terdengar lembut dan ada sedikit getaran disana. Ia menatap sepasang manik indah Jeonghan begitu dalam, satu tangannya mengusap tulang pipi Jeonghan dan satunya lagi menangkup jemari kurus milik pria feminim itu.

Kalimat itu memang terlihat sederhana. Ya, biasa saja. Namun Jeonghan bisa merasakan ada banyak makna yang tersembunyi tiap kali Seungcheol mengucapkan 2 frasa indah itu seperti malam ini.

"Hey, Tuan Choi Seungcheol... Dalam keadaan seletih ini kau masih bisa bersikap romantis padaku? Kau seperti membunuhku pelan-pelan dari dalam."

Jeonghan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Seungcheol yang masih menangkup jemarinya itu menuju dada. Seungcheol tersenyum ketika merasakan detak jantung Jeonghan dan menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya itu dengan "membunuh pelan-pelan dari dalam".

"Kau seperti ingin meledak."

"Kau tahu itu dan kau kejam Seung-..."

"Sssttt..."

Satu telunjuk Seungcheol mendarat didepan bibir Jeonghan yang lantas membuat pria pucat itu bungkam.

"May I kiss you?"

Tatapan mereka beradu. Mungkin ada kilat-kilat yang muncul disana akibat luapan hasrat yang begitu kentara.

Seungcheol memang bertanya, tapi Jeonghan mengerti jika kekasihnya itu hanya meminta. Ia tak punya niatan untuk menjawab sepatah pun. Jeonghan hanya berusaha untuk menekan degup jantungnya yang bertalu semakin gila, mempersiapkan nafasnya yang dirasa semakin menipis, dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dalam keheningan.

Awalnya bibir Seungcheol mendarat dengan baik. Kedua belah bibir itu menangkup bagian atas bibir Jeonghan dan mengapitnya penuh perasaan. Lumatan Seungcheol mulai bergerak, mengulum bagian atas dan bawah bibir Jeonghan bergantian dan disitulah ia membuat permukaan benda kenyal itu basah oleh salivanya.

Keduanya sempat mengejang. Semua orang tahu bahwa rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Menerima setiap lumatan-lumatan dari Seungcheol membuat mulut Jeonghan peralahan-lahan membuka dengan sendirinya. Ia membalas kuluman bibir Seungcheol dengan lembut, membuat kekasih diatasnya mempercepat gerakan karena dirasa kulumannya mulai bersambut.

"Eungh.."

Tekanan pun mulai datang. Ciuman Seungcheol terasa semakin menuntut dan Jeonghan mulai kewalahan menerimanya.

Disela ciuman mereka, Jeonghan merasakan sentuhan Seungcheol membuat panas areal disekitar permukaan kulit perutnya. Pria feminim itu seketika mengejang saat belaian tangan Seungcheol merambat naik menuju dadanya, membuat kaus yang ia kenakan pun terangkat, menampilkan sepertiga bagian tubuhnya yang begitu putih dan mulus.

"S-Seungcheol-ah... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jeonghan mengeluarkan peluh dan sedikit panik. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seungcheol, berusaha menahan gerakan pria tinggi itu yang baru akan memainkan nipple-nya.

"I love you, Jeonghan.."

"Aaanhh.."

Gigitan Seungcheol pada nipple-nya membuat Jeonghan mengerang sakit.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku..."

Rasa takut yang tiba-tiba membuncah membuat Jeonghan tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol memperlakukan Jeonghan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Jeonghan... Harusnya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku menginginkanmu... Inilah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yang saling mencintai.."

"Tapi kita belum menikah, Seungcheol!"

"Apa bedanya? Kita tinggal dalam satu rumah dan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. Kumohon, Yoon Jeonghan..."

Seungcheol berusaha menarik tangan Jeonghan yang kini menangkup wajah cantiknya yang berguyuran air mata. Isakkan kekasihnya itu membuat Seungcheol meringis menahan sakit didadanya.

"Tapi aku belum siap..." Jawab Jeonghan tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang parau. Seungcheol menarik tubuh kecil itu hingga terduduk dan akhirnya merengkuh raga Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita lakukan pelan-pelan."

"But, Dear-,"

"Sssstttt..."

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jeonghan dengan manik hitamnya yang menyala. Seungcheol membelai rambut panjang Jeonghan berusaha menenangkan.

"Leave everything to me, Angel. I promise, I'll be gentle with you.."

Ibu jari Seungcheol menyeka jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi pucat kekasihnya. Jeonghan merasakan tubuhnya gemetar saat Seungcheol pelan-pelan mengangkat kaus putih itu dari tubuhnya dan membuatnya telanjang dada.

Dengan hati-hati Seungcheol mendorong tubuh Jeonghan kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Mata mereka terus bertemu, hingga akhirnya perlahan memejam saat Seungcheol kembali melumat bibir Jeonghan penuh hasrat dan dalam.

Tangan-tangan Seungcheol bergerak cekatan menurunkan celana tidur Jeonghan hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam yang masih melekat melapisi abdomen intimnya. Disela ciuman mereka Seungcheol dapat merasakan Jeonghannya kembali meneteskan air bening pilu yang mengalir dari sudut matanya yang memejam. Ia tahu, Jeonghan masih merasa takut akan hal ini.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh kekar Seungcheol sudah berhasil naik keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuh kurus Jeonghan yang masih dibawah pengaruh cumbuan bibir mereka. Seungcheol mengarahkan tangan-tangan kurus Jeonghan untuk segera mengalung dilehernya. Dicengkramnya lembut surai brunette Jeonghan dan dikukungnya sepasang manik indah itu dalam tatapan matanya.

Seungcheol tahu, ia sudah berusaha mencegah perasaan ini sejak awal namun... Ia kalah. Seungcheol rasa pertahanannya seketika runtuh saat Tuhan kembali menamparnya, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini semua adalah nyata. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Seungcheol, membuat Jeonghan memandangnya sendu dan perlahan menyeka air mata kekasihnya yang kini malah mengalir semakin deras.

Dan hari ini pun terjadi seperti yang selama ini ia impikan. Seungcheol mencumbu Jeonghannya... Menempatkan tubuh kecil Jeonghan dibawah kuasanya dan dapat dengan leluasa menggagahi kekasihnya itu, membuatnnya mendesahkan namanya sepanjang malam.

"Aku... Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bercinta denganmu, Jeonghan.. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.."

"Eummhh..."

Seungcheol melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal. Dimulai dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar diperpotongan leher, menciptakan bulatan-bulatan kemerahan disekitar permukaan kulit pucat Jeonghan dan erangan-erangan pasrah yang lolos dari bibir peach kekasihnya itu. Seungcheol melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, menuntun tangan Jeonghan yang gemetaran untuk meraba setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna.

Suhu tubuh keduanya pun meningkat. Jeonghan berteriak.. merintih, dan rasanya amat sakit saat Seungcheol berusaha menghubungkan dirinya dengan kekasihnya itu dalam persetubuhan yang sebenarnya. Peluh yang menguap dari pori-pori membuat sekujur tubuh mereka mengkilap dan licin. Decitan ranjang semakin meracau saat menit-menit yang terlewati berubah menjadi puluhan dan melangkah satu demi satu digit dalam jam.

Jeonghan sempat ingin bertanya pada kekasih yang menggahahinya itu apakah saat ini mereka masih berada di bumi ataukah telah terbang kelangit kayangan. Tapi untuk berucap saja ia tak sanggup, selain nama Choi Seungcheol lah yang berhasil lolos dari desahan-desahannya yang terdengar parau dan serak. Jeonghan sempat beberapa kali mengeluhkan lelah, tapi Seungcheol bilang sepasang kekasih yang bercinta tidak akan bisa berhenti sebelum cairan cinta itu keluar dari masing-masing kelamin mereka.

Pukul 3.40 dini hari mereka mengakhiri persetubuhan saat klimaks itu datang diwaktu yang bersamaan. Jeonghan kembali menangis karena ia mengaku seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Seungcheol mengecupi pucuk kepala Jeonghan dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya itu karena telah memberikannya malam bercinta yang begitu luar biasa untuk peratama kalinya.

Dipenghujung malam mereka Seungcheol hanya bercerita bahwa kenikmatan syahwat itu datang karena Seungcheol berhasil menumbuk prostat yang berada dipangkal perut Jeonghan dan hanya cumbuan atas dasar cinta lah yang mampu mewujudkan ini semua.

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Seungcheol kembali mendengar isakan pilu Jeonghan yang berusaha memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya. Ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang sekuat tenaga kini mencengkram jantung Seungcheol hingga rasanya seperti hampir mati. Ia pun berusaha terlelap meski air mata yang keluar dari sudut irisnya turut membasahi curuk tengkuk Jeonghan dan menambah pepat seluruh saluran pernafasannya yang kini terasa semakin sempit.

"And now I realized... I'm nothing without you, Angel..."

.

.

.

19 Maret 2014

Paginya, Seungcheol menyelesaikan rutinitas mandi dan berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya sebelum berangkat kekantor. Selesai menyatukan kancing terakhir pada kemajanya, ia mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang seraya menghela nafas berat. Ia membiarkan kepalanya yang terasa pening itu menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Sudah diputuskan. Seungcheol bertekad untuk segera membicarakan mengenai tugas kerjanya ke luar negeri pada Jeonghan hari ini setelah semalaman ia menggunakan jam tidur yang ia punya untuk memikirkan semuanya dengan benar.

Shower air yang mengucur deras masih terdengar dari balik kamar mandi. Jeonghan terlihat baik ketika mereka baru terbangun dari tidur 30 menit yang lalu. Morning kiss, belaian lembut, hingga ucapan I love you.. Semuanya nampak biasa saja dan berjalan dengan sewajarnya.

"Dear..."

Seungcheol terkesiap saat tiba-tiba lengan kurus Jeonghan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Aroma kuat lemon grass langsung menusuk indra penciuman Seungcheol dan membuatnya tergugu beberapa saat.

Jeonghan yang masih mengenakan kimono towel berwarna putih itu kemudian membaringkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Seungcheol. Tetesan air dari ujung-ujung rambut legamnya yang basah ikut menetes dan sedikit membasahi kemeja biru Seungcheol.

"Ambillah cuti hari ini. Temani aku jalan-jalan.. Kumohon, satu hari saja.."

Seungcheol refleks memejamkan mata dan menahan reaksi aneh pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba gemetar saat Jeonghan mengecup perpotongan leher jenjangnya dengan lembut. Nafas Jeonghan terdengar begitu teratur bagai alunan musik classic ditelinga Seungcheol. Menenangkan.. Sekaligus membuat otak dan jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat dibanding biasanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ini... Bukan Jeonghan yang biasanya...

"B-baiklah.. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Angel."

Ini sihir.

Mantra apa yang barusan Jeonghan gunakan hingga mampu membuat seorang 'worka holic' seperti Seungcheol memaksa mengambil cuti untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dihari kerjanya yang semakin lama semakin sibuk?

Senyuman tipis terpahat dibibir Jeonghan.

"Gomawo.."

Ia mengecup pipi Seungcheol dan tetap tak ingin melepas rangkulan eratnya pada pinggang sang kekasih. Jeonghan hanya...

Sebenarnya Jeonghan hanya tak ingin Seungcheol-nya pergi...

.

.

.

"Kau ingin garden party, atau pesta malam di ballroom?"

Jeonghan membolak-balik halaman katalog sambil menunjuk beberapa gambar dan menyodorkannya pada Seungcheol.

Ini... Rasanya Seungcheol hampir gila. Ya.. Jeonghan benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Mereka kini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang manager pemasaran di kantor marketing sebuah perusahaan wedding organizer terkenal di Seoul. Sejak tadi Seungcheol hanya mampu untuk duduk mematung tanpa bisa menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti pada Jeonghan. Matanya memantulkan pandangan kosong, implusnya bagai tumpul dan tak dapat lagi memikirkan hal-hal dengan baik.

"Tuan, kekasih anda meminta anda untuk memilih konsep pernikahannya.."

Wanita cantik mengenakan suit office itu pun tergugah untuk membantu Jeonghan 'menyadarkan' Seungcheol yang nampaknya sudah terlalu larut dalam lamunan kosongnya.

"Oh, tidak apa. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah karena akhir-akhir ini kekasihku terus mendapat jam lembur dikantor. Kalau begitu, aku memilih konsep garden party yang persiapannya lebih mudah dibandingkan pesta malam, karena kami akan memajukan jadwal pernikahan menjadi Minggu depan."

"A-apa?!"

Reaksi tiba-tiba Seungcheol lantas membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mengernyit, kaget sekaligus heran dalam waktu bersamaan.

"I-ini.. Ini tidak bisa. Yoon Jeonghan, kumohon jangan seperti ini... A-aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku..."

Seungcheol memohon pada kekasihnya itu dengan nada frustasi. Jeonghan menutup rapat matanya sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah, menatap kembali sang sales marketing dengan senyum tertahan dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya butuh semua acara teroganisir dengan baik minggu depan. Semuanya aku serahkan pada jasa kalian. Maaf sebelumnya, kita bicarakan lagi nanti di telfon."

Jeonghan menunduk singkat sebelum akhirnya berdiri sambil menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk keluar dari gedung perkantoran ini.

"Kita ke toko baju sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Haruskah aku mengulangnya dua kali, Choi Seungcheol?!"

Jeonghan tiba-tiba hampir berteriak sarkastik dengan raut penuh emosi yang tergambar jelas di wajah feminimnya. Mereka berdua kini telah duduk didalam mobil dengan Seungcheol yang berada di kursi kemudi dan Jeonghan duduk disamping kanannya.

"Maaf, Jeonghan. Kita tidak bisa. Maksudku... Aku yang tak bisa melakukan semua ini sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kita rencanakan dulu."

'Tuhan... Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Saat ini, didalam mobil? Kumohon, kutuklah aku...'

Seungcheol meringis pilu dan bibirnya ia hujam dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba memandang Jeonghan yang nampak cukup tenang saat ini. Tenang? Jeonghan kini membuang muka dari Seungcheol dan menghadap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tangan Jeonghan yang terlipat dibawah dadanya lantas Seungcheol tarik perlahan kedalam genggamannya. Jeonghan menoleh. Seungcheol mendapati refleksi dirinya yang dipantulkan oleh manik coklat milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah bulan ini, Angel... Maksudku-... Aku. Aku yang tak bisa melakukannya... Dan mungkin sampai tahun depan. Pernikahan ini harus kita tunda karena pekerjaanku. Angel... Pekerjaan ini sangat penting untukku, kau tahu..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu, Choi Seungcheol? Aku sudah tahu bahwa pernikahan kita bukanlah hal penting bagimu sejak awal. Kau satu dari sekian banyak pria modern yang hidup didunia ini. Hidupmu berjalan demi karir dan omong kosong soal komitmen! Kau lebih suka meniduriku dan meninggalkanku esok pagi, dan meniduriku kembali malamnya dan pergi lagi hingga berlanjut seperti itu terus sampai kau merasa bosan!"

Jeonghan memberontak di kursinya demi melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Seungcheol sambil mengumpat penuh amarah. Jeonghan menangis. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi setelah ia berpikir bahwa air mata hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin lelah tapi-... sakit didadanya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya begitu saja.

"Angel kumohon degarkan a-..."

"Lepaskan! Kau brengsek Choi Seung-..."

"HENTIKAN, Yoon Jeonghan!"

Dan persis seperti apa yang Seungcheol teriakan, semua akhrinya berhenti. Rontaan, isakan, umpatan, dan suara-suara bising lain yang sempat memenuhi mobil mereka, kini telah tergantikan oleh senyap yang malah semakin membuat Seungcheol ingin mati.

Jeonghan membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dan air mata pun sejadinya terus turun melewati pipi pucatnya meski suara isakan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Seungcheol hancur. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hanyalah terus dan terus menyakiti Jeonghan sejauh ini. Dan sekarang apa? Ia membentak kasar pada kekasih prianya itu disaat semua hukuman yang ada dimuka bumi adalah hal yang pantas untuk ia terima. Seungcheol kembali mengukir luka diatas hati Jeonghan yang sudah terlanjur cacat olehnya.

"Lakukan... Lakukan Choi Seungcheol. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau ingin menyuruhku berhenti? Tentu... kita bisa melakukannya. Kau pergi, dan kita..."

Ada jeda yang tertinggal.

"...Berakhir."

Jeonghan menutup kalimatnya dengan suara yang kian bergetar. Mengeluarkan kata-kata tidaklah sesakit bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Jeonghan tersengguk menahan sesak yang kini tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Seungcheol rasakan saat ini hanyalah jiwanya yang bagaikan pergi meninggalkan raganya ditempat. Pandangannya berlari, mencari sisi dimanakah sudut yang nampaknya tidak terlihat buram. Tangan Seungcheol yang kokoh kini tak lagi sama, terjulur lemas mencari telapak tangan Jeonghan agar bisa ia genggam. Ia butuh Jeonghan untuk menyangkal semua yang barusan ia dengar... Ia butuh Jeonghan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mati rasa... Ia butuh Jeonghan untuk mengatakan cinta padanya lagi seperti biasa... Ia butuh Jeonghan sebagai kekasihnya, untuk mengatakan semua ini bukanlah akhir dari mereka berdua...

"A-Angel... Kau tidak serius kan? Kau mencintaiku kan, Angel? Kita-..."

"Tidak ada lagi 'Kita', Choi Seungcheol. Yang ada hanyalah Aku... dan Kau. Pergilah bersama cita-citamu dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi batu penghalang antara kau dan kebahagianmu. Cinta hanyalah lelucon dimatamu. Komitmen adalah perjanjian tertulis yang hanya akan kau lupakan suatu saat. Kau belum siap untuk semua ini, Seungcheol... Aku yang bodoh karena ternyata selama ini TIDAK PERNAH ADA KATA 'KITA' DIDALAM HATIMU!"

Blast!

Jeonghan pergi.

Dengan tangisnya... Dengan air mata yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah pucatnya.

Membanting pintu mobil mereka dengan segala kemarahan yang ia punya. Perkataan Jeonghan menjelaskan semuanya. Teriakan itu mengakhiri pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan Seungcheol... Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar beranjak dari sini. Kakinya tidak lagi kuat untuk membawanya berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang baru saja pergi. Tangannya tak lagi mampu untuk menggapai dan menahan Jeonghan agar tetap berada disisinya saat ini. Raga ini terlanjur hancur dengan kepingan hati yang sudah tidak tertata lagi.

Pandangan laki-laki itu mengabur, menuntun air dari sudut kelopak matanya itu keluar dan perlahan-lahan menuruni pipi. Nafasnya bagai tercekat. Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudi dan menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia berharap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi tapi sekali lagi, suara Jeonghan yang terus mengiang dikepalanya kembali menampar keras dirinya, membawanya pada keterpurukan dan jatuh ke dasar palung yang paling dalam.

Seungcheol tidak pernah siap untuk sebuah kata akhir dari hubungan ini...

"Angel... Please don't...leave me..."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK BOX 2 (Full of Flashback)**

 **PDA Presents**

.

.

.

 _ **Part 2: The First Time We Met, As The Last Time You Were Here**_

 **2 Januari, 2012**

"Kemana kita hari ini? Apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah Jun? Atau mengacau di kantor Seokmin? Atau ke kedai es krim?"

Jeonghan mengapit handphone diantara telinga dan bahu kanannya, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk bergelut dengan barang-barang yang siap ia masukkan kedalam tas.

 _"Ke kampus, sepertinya."_

Seseorang lain menjawab di line sebrang.

Suara rendah Jonghyun yang terdengar ganjal membuat aktifitas Jeonghan seketika berhenti, dengan mata terbelalak dan handphone yang kini beralih kedalam genggamannya.

"Apa?"

Jeonghan berharap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ucapan Jonghyun barusan, atau mungkin telinganya sendiri.

 _"Maksudku, kau. Kau harus ke kampus hari ini,_ _Jeonghan_ _."_

Dahi pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengerut.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku tanggal berapa sekarang?"

 _"Tanggal 2. Dan sekarang jam 7, jika kau juga tidak tahu."_

"Tu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu. Tidak. Aku yang paling tahu tanggal berapa hari ini dan jam berapa sekarang. Maka dari itulah aku bertanya padamu, harus, hanya untuk memastikan jika kau tidak sedang bicara dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Seperti minggu lalu."

 _"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Tae. Sudah cepat bersiaplah, 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai di mansionmu."_

"Hyung..." Jeonghan mengeluh dengan nada panjang, membuat Jonghyun menjauhkan sejenak pusat suara itu dari telinganya.

"Apa kau lupa? Atau aku yang lupa memberitahumu? Liburan tahun baruku masih tersisa 2 minggu lagi. Tidak ada kuliah dan artinya aku tidak akan pergi ke kampus dihari liburku, Hyung!"

Terdengar suara desah malas dari bibir Jonghyun, membuat Jeonghan mengira jika cara penyampainnya telah gagal terhadap sang senior sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

 _"Kau harus membayar kompensasi."_

"Apa?" Sekali lagi Jeonghan merasa dirinnya hampir tersedak oleh kata-kata Jonghyun dari sambungan telfon mereka.

 _"Kau pernah terlambat 4 kali, mendapat satu nilai C di kelas Matematika, dan kau pernah absen di kelas Professor Park. Jelas?"_

"Ta-ta-tapi-..."

 **'Ding-dong'**

Suara bell dari pintu luar apartemennya menginterupsi, membuat Jeonghan menunda pembicaraannya dan segera berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu depan.

"Ayo, berangkat."

Jonghyun segera memutus sambungan telponnya, tersenyum manis dan segera mengapit leher

Jeonghan yang seketika berontak karena Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba datang mengaggetkannya. Tanpa basa-basi Jonghyun langsung menggeretnya keluar dari apartemen hingga tak sempat lagi membawa tas bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Hari pertama sampai keempat, kau bereskan lorong ke 2 hingga ke 5 di perpustakaan utama dan susun beberapa judul buku baru yang masih disimpan di gudang besar. 3 hari sisanya kau bersihkan 2 ruang kelas di jurusan bahasa."

Suara-suara itu terus mengiang dikepalanya. Jeonghan mematut langkah meninggalkan ruang Student College President dengan tunggang langgang. Perkataan sang murid nomor satu di kampusnya itu membuat mulut Jeonghan tak berhenti mengumpat sambil sesekali mendesah malas. Jeonghan tersunggut lesu. Mulai hari ini setengah dari sisa liburannya akan musnah, digantikan oleh kerja suka rela membersihkan lingkungan Universitas bersama sekian belas-mungkin puluhan murid lain yang juga memiliki kewajiban membayar kompensasi pelanggaran seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Jonghyun tiba-tiba sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Jeonghan yang saat itu tak begitu menggubris keberadaan pria tanned berwajah dino itu. Mereka berdua kini tengah melangkahkan kaki beriringan menyusuri koridor.

"Hebat. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan kerja kompen untuk semester lalu yang belum sempat kubayarkan. Mereka memotong 1 minggu liburanku yang berharga untuk semua pekerjaan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh para staff kebersihan."

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah."

Jawab Jonghyun santai.

Jeonghan berhenti, berkacak pinggang seraya merengut dengan dahi mengernyit. Poni blondenya yang menjuntai lembut ia tiup pelan saat dirasa untainnya menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Jonghyun yang tetap melangkah mendahului dirinya.

"Hey, Sunbae-nim. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Mr. Vice President?"

Kini giliran Jonghyun yang berbalik badan. Jeonghan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera menyusul kakak seniornya yang menyebalkan itu dan bersiap untuk melontarkan beberapa keluhan dan protes.

"Hyung, kau kan Vice President mahasiswa disini. Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku untuk urusan yang satu ini, huh?"

"President lebih punya hak."

"Tapi kan-..."

"Jeonghan, aku sudah membantumu tahun lalu. Kau saja yang masih terlena dan tetap melakukan banyak pelanggaran yang sama setiap tahunnya. Kau sudah memasuki semester 5. Sudah saatnya kau belajar untuk mebayar hutang-hutangmu sebelum lulus dari Universitas ini."

Jeonghan hanya bisa menunduk saat nada bicara Jonghyun sudah persis seperti menggurui. Jonghyun benar, hampir disetiap semester Jeonghan mendapat kerja kompen dari universitasnya dan hampir disetiap semester pula Jonghyun membantunya untuk 'menghindar' dari semua hukuman itu. Hal itu membuatnya lupa akan kewajiban dan terlena karena berada dibawah perlindungan kakak senior kesayangannya.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Jeonghan."

Tangan kokoh Jonghyun mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Jeonghan dengan sayang, membuat pemuda bersurai panjang itu sedikit tersenyum ditengah rasa penyesalannya.

"Masuklah. Kita sudah didepan pintu perpustakaan."

Jeonghan yang baru menyadarinya segera menoleh dan benar, daun pintu kayu besar yang tertutup itu kini sudah ada disamping mereka.

Namun Jeonghan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku harus ke perpustakaan?"

"Kau lupa? Aku ini Vice President."

Jeonghan mendesis dan memicingkan mata melihat ekspresi Jonghyun yang kini bergaya seperti orang yang besar kepala. Hampir saja ia melayangkan jitakan di kepala Jonghyun kalau saja dirinya tak ingat jika orang disebelahnya ini adalah senior sekaligus teman terbaiknya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pendek. "Jangan lupa, jemput aku disini pukul 3 sore."

Jonghyun menjawab dengan mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum.

Tangannya memutar satu knop dan terbukalah dahan pintu disisi kanan. Jeonghan melangkah pelan masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini adalah sepi. Disini begitu senyap, dengan pencahayaan redup karena hanya bermodalkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui pias cahaya dari balik kaca jendela. Pintu perpustakaan sudah ia tutup, dan sepertinya Jonghyun sudah melenggang jauh dari sini. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya dan menuju tepat ke lorong kedua di balik rak-rak besar buku.

"Apa hanya aku yang bertugas di perpustakaan sebesar ini?" Gumamnya pelan seraya menyapukan pandangan kesetiap sudut ruangan.

Setelah melihat-lihat, Jeonghan merasa jika tidak ada yang perlu dibereskan dengan perpustakaan ini. Seluruh lorong nampak rapi, bersih, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang yang begitu peduli jika ada beberapa buku yang tidak ditempatkan pada posisinya yang semula. Mungkin hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membersihkan sedikit debu dibeberapa titik dan menyusun beberapa judul buku baru di rak-rak yang masih menyisahkan space seperti yang diperintahkan oleh President.

Diposisi paling belakang dan sudut perpustakaan, terdapat satu pintu yang dibaliknya merupakan sebuah ruangan dimana buku-buku baru itu disimpan. Jeonghan masuk kedalamnya. Disana cukup terang dengan pencahayaan sebuah bohlam lampu kuning yang berpijar dari atas plafon. Mulut Jeonghan menganga kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya. Hamparan dus yang disusun tinggi hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan, yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendesah panjang saat memikirkan betapa berat pekerjaannya seminggu ini karena harus berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku itu. "Gambare yo, Jeonghannie." Begitulah, Jeonghan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia memilih untuk mulai membuka satu dus dideretan tengah, yang didepannya bertuliskan "Ilustrasi Klasik" menggunakan spidol hitam.

"Lebih baik mulai menyusun dari Teori Sains."

Bruk!Jeonghan menjatuhkan tumpukkan buku yang sudah berada ditangannya tepat saat sebuah suara bernotasi rendah itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Siapa disana?" Jeonghan memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang, dengan mata yang terus mengawasi ruangan yang nampak kosong kecuali yang ada hanyalah dirinya dan tumpukkan dus buku-buku itu.

"Teori Sains ditempatkan dideretan paling depan display perpustakaan." Sekali lagi orang asing itu kembali berbicara, membuat Jeonghan mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari sosok itu dengan mendekat kearah sumber suaranya.

"Kau-," Jeonghan menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlonjak melihat sesosok pemuda tengah duduk bersandar pada tumpukkan dus, dengan buku-buku dan benda asing lain (yang Jeonghan tidak tahu benda apa itu) berserakan mengelilinginya.

"Hai." Pemuda asing itu mengucapkan 'hai' tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari buku tebal yang tengah ia baca.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang kini terbata karena masih dibuat kebingungan oleh kehadiran sesosok pria yang tengah duduk dengan kaki panjangnya yang bersila.

"Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan tertegun dengan mata membulat. Sosok bertubuh tegap dengan surai hitam itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menyebutkan namanya, berpaling dari buku yang ia baca dan...

Tersenyum manis didepan Jeonghan.

"Kemari, duduklah."

Seseorang bernama Seungcheol itu menepuk lantai kosong disebelahnya, memberi aba-aba kepada Jeonghan untuk segera duduk. Tanpa tahu alasannya Jeonghan yang saat itu masih betah membisu kini membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Seungcheol.

"Kau pasti Yoon Jeonghan."

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan membuka rahangnya hendak berucap, namun ragu. Seungcheol sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya yang membuat pemuda feminim disampingnya ini semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Jung Younghwa adalah temanku."

Seungcheol membalik satu halaman pada bukunya, sedangkan Jeonghan hanya bisa mendengung dan mengangguk kecil. Ternyata Seungcheol adalah teman si Mr. President mahasiswa dikampus ini.

"Dia bilang akan ada satu orang yang datang untuk membersihkan perpustakaan karena harus membayar kompensasinya dihari libur."

Terlihat jelas Seungcheol mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Jeonghan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Bukankah kau juga disini untuk membayar kompensasimu, huh? Tch, dasar. Jangan mengejekku, orang asing."

Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya ikut bersandar pada tumpukkan dus dibelakang mereka. Dari sudut matanya, Jeonghan melihat pemuda disampingnya itu tetap mengulum tawa dibalik senyumnya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu.

"Ya, aku memang orang asing. Aku bukan mahasiswa di universitas ini."

Plop. Suara buku tebal yang ditutup itu seolah membuat Jeonghan sadar kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Jadi... Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Mudah saja. Younghwa adalah temanku, dan aku bisa menggunakan perpustakaan ini kapan saja setiap kali liburan tiba."

"Kau penyusup." Jeonghan menjawab asal.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Memangnya apalagi kalau bukan penyusup?" Dapat Jeonghan rasakan Seungcheol kini kembali tersenyum selagi menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa pemuda ini suka sekali tersenyum? Batin Jeonghan bertanya.

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku ini semacam penyusup. Ditempatku berkuliah tidak ada perpustakaan sebesar dan selengkap ini."

Jeonghan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Seungcheol.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang berbeda?"

Sebelum menjawab, Seungcheol memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Jeonghan dan menautkan jari-jari panjangnya satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu Universitas Ginchou?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Sudah kuduga."

Jeonghan mengernyit. Seungcheol kembali tersenyum.

"Itu adalah sebuah universitas swasta kecil di pinggir kota. Mahasiswa kaya raya sepertimu tidak akan menyadari keberadaan tempat terpencil seperti itu."

Seungcheol menjawabnya dengan tutur kata halus dan santai, namun berbeda dengan apa yang menjadi tanggapan Jeonghan saat ini. Ia merasa tidak enak, namun tak mau juga mengakui jika dirinya merasa sedikit kasihan pada Seungcheol.

"Maaf.."

Ucap Jeonghan pelan, hampir samar.

"Ini sama sekali bukan masalah."

Seungcheol megusak lembut rambut Jeonghan, membuat susana diantara mereka semakin menghangat. Jeonghan kembali tertegun dan mengangkat tundukan kepalanya. Baginya, sikap Seungcheol yang seperti ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang biasa orang asing lain lakukan terhadapnya. Seungcheol sedikit... Berbeda.

"Kau kutu buku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm... Ya, kurasa begitu. Tapi penampilanmu tidak terlihat seperti itu. Maksudku, tidak ada kaca mata, pakaian kuno, atau semacamnya. Dan kau terlihat... Keren."

Jeonghan tak mengerti kenapa rasanya bisa begitu memalukan saat dirinya mencoba untuk sekedar memuji seorang pemuda lain dengan sebutan keren.

"Maksudku, sedikit." Jeonghan memanipulasi kegugupannya dengan sangkalan klasik.

"Apa menurutmu aku juga terlihat tampan?"

Blush!

Seungcheol bertanya sambil mencodongkan badannya, semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Jeonghan merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat, begitu juga dengan aliran darahnya yang terasa mendesir.

"K-kau... sikapmu terlalu eksentrik."

"Mereka bilang aku ini introvert."

"Itu tandanya mereka tidak benar-benar mengenalmu."

Ada jeda, sedikit kesunyian menyertai sebelum Seungcheol kembali menjawab.

"Kau benar."

Seungcheol tersenyum, lagi. Kali ini Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mendelik pada Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata bahwa semua ucapanku ini selalu benar?"

"Karena kau memang benar. Tidak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar mengenali diriku. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu, namun rasanya kau seperti mengenal diriku sejak lama. Kau istimewa, Yoon Jeonghan."

What kind of smile is this? Batin Jeonghan berseru, begitu juga dengan degup jantungnya yang kini bertalu-talu.

"Ehm... Eh... K-kau hanya terlalu... berlebihan."

Pemuda berparas feminim itu terbata, mengusap tengkuknya seperti orang kikuk.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini eksentrik."

Seungcheol hanya bisa mengulum senyum ketika satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sosok Jeonghan yang menurutnya begitu manis.

Keheningan kemudian muncul membekukan setiap sendi udara yang melingkupi keduanya. Jeonghan mengalihkan perasaan aneh ini dengan memainkan jemarinya disela-sela memilin ujung kaus polo abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Berbeda dengan sosok Seungcheol yang selalu terlihat santai. Kali ini siluet bertubuh jangkung itu telah sibuk berkutat dengan benda-benda random yang sejak tadi berserakan disekitar mereka. Jeonghan melirik sekilas dari kegiatan memilin kausnya, melihat Seungcheol sudah begitu larut dengan aktifitasnya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu?"

"Menyusunnya."

"Menjadi apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jeonghan menunda jawabannya selagi mendengung dan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu.

"Bagiku, mereka terlihat seperti komponen elektronik yang rusak. Tidak bisa digunakan lagi."

"Kau ini jujur sekali."

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil selagi tangannya tak berhenti bergelut mengutak-atik benda yang rata-rata berukuran mini itu. Suatu keuntungan, karena Jeonghan tidak ingin Seungcheol melihat wajahnya yang kini jelas tengah tersipu.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah."

Disuatu ketika Seungcheol kembali bersuara, membuat Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat benda-benda rusak ini menjadi barang baru. Untukmu.."

Seungcheol akhirnya berpaling, mengunci tatapan Jeonghan kedalam telaga miliknya yang bening. Pemuda didepannya hanya bisa membisu, mengunci bibirnya dari ketegangan yang hampir membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

30 menit berjalan dengan wajar. Seungcheol tetap berjibaku dengan benda elektronik kecil yang tengah ia rangkai, sedangkan Jeonghan tetap menemaninya dengan sabar. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memeluk lututnya selagi menunggu, sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan yang akan selalu berakhir dengan tawa Seungcheol dan usakan lembut pada rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Nah, selesai..."

Seungcheol menepukkan kedua tangan diatas pahanya yang bersila. Sebuah benda kecil yang sejak tadi menyibukkan dirinya itu kini ia letakkan tepat diantara dirinya dan Jeonghan yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Whooaa..."

Jeonghan akui dirinya terkesan. Tak sampai satu jam Seungcheol berhasil menyatukan benda-benda kecil tadi menjadi sebuah barang baru, meski ia sendiri tak paham benda apa sebenarnya yang telah Seungcheol buatkan untuknya. Bentuknya seperti pager. Atau mungkin benda ini memang pager, pikir Jeonghan.

"Kau tau bagaimana cara benda ini bekerja?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. Seungcheol meletakkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu diatas telapak tangannya, mendekatkannya pada Jeonghan.

"Memang kelihatannya sedikit berantakkan, tapi aku yakin ini bisa berfungsi."

Seungcheol menekan sebuah tombol disisi kiri, dan benar, benda itu menyala."Oh, Tuhan. Kau genius!"

Jeonghan semakin tertarik dengan benda yang tadinya tak lebih dari sekedar potongan-potongan rongsokan itu.

"Coba, ucapkan sesuatu."

Jeonghan mendelik bingung melihat Seungcheol semakin mendekatkan benda ciptaannya itu padanya.

"Katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Kita akan membuktikan apa benda ini benar-benar bisa berfungsi atau tidak."

Tanpa sempat menjawab apapun Jeonghan hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak benar-benar sedang memikirkan satu kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi sesuatu dari dalam dirinya memaksa untuk mengucapkan hal ini.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, Choi Seungcheol."

Untuk pertama kalinya, dari sekian jam yang telah mereka lalui, Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia mengatakan terima kasih sembari tersenyum, dan menatap tepat pada kukungan mata elang Seungcheol.

Dan pemuda dihadapannya itu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Seungcheol terpaku, seakan raga dan jiwanya telah memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Tapi ia mendengar degupan itu, degupan dari jantung yang kini meronta didalam dadanya. Ia hanya tak bisa berhenti mengunci tatapannya dari hadapan Jeonghan, pemuda berparas feminim yang baru pertama kali ia temui pagi ini.

"Hey, Seungcheol? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeonghan mengayunkan telapak tangannya didepan Seungcheol, yang membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menggeleng menyatukan kembali dirinya dengan kesadaran.

"Oh, em... Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kajja, kita lihat hasilnya."

Jeonghan mengangguk bersemengat, dan tanpa ragu Seungcheol langsung menekan tombol lain yang ada disana.

" _Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, Choi_ _Seungcheol_ _."_

"BERHASIL!"

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berteriak bersamaan. Kedua telapak tangan mereka bertepuk satu sama lain, hingga berujung pada gelak tawa dan Jeonghan yang saat itu juga segera mengambil 'hadiahnya' dari tangan Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika semua barang bekas tadi bisa menjadi sebuah alat perekam suara ditanganmu. Kau benar-benar genius. Kau bisa menjadi seorang ilmuwan ataupun penemu suatu saat nanti, aku yakin!"

Jeonghan menggenggam hadiah ditangannya dan menatap kagum pada Seungcheol. Pemuda tampan itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, membuat Jeonghan berpikir jika senyuman milik Seungcheol juga merupakan sebuah hadiah yang istimewa untuk dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

Ucapan Seungcheol yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu lambat laun membuat senyuman dibibir Jeonghan berubah samar.

"Kenapa?"

Jeonghan melihat pandangan Seungcheol kini menerawang jauh kedalam dimensi yang secara realistis tak dapat ia jangkau. Seungcheol seolah tenggelam dalam sebuah pemikiran yang tidak akan bisa Jeonghan pahami.

"Menjadi seorang pebisnis kedengarannya lebih menjanjikan. Atau bekerja sebagai staff penting disebuah perusahaan besar, sepertinya akan menghasilkan banyak uang. Aku hanya menyukai saat membayangkan diriku dimasa depan, mengenakan jas mahal, mengendarai mobil mewah dan punya banyak uang. Aku akan bekerja keras demi sesuatu yang kusebut dengan kebahagiaan."

Seungcheol menceritakan mimpinya, dengan Jeonghan yang dengan seksama mendengarkan tanpa ada keingiinan sedikitpun untuk mencela. Jeonghan setia memangku pipinya diatas lutut yang ia tekuk, memandangi paras tampan pria yang kini duduk berdampingan dengannya. Ia melihat Seungcheol mengehela nafas, mengapit hidungnya, dan akhirnya berpaling menatap dirinya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Aku harap, kau bisa terus melihatku sampai cita-citaku ini terwujud. Kau mau kan, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Tatapan Seungcheol bagai sedang merajut harap. Jeonghan bersiap dengan sebuah senyum yang kini terpahat dibibir pinknya sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan hanya melihat. Tapi aku yang akan memastikan jika semua cita-cita dan keinginanmu itu bisa terwujud dimasa depan..."

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
